Can I Kiss You
by pattinson397
Summary: at first the title doesn't make sense but eventually it will this is kind of au i guess but takes place during 6th year horcruxes still exist /THIS IS A HARRY/HERMIONE ONLY STORY/
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is where I'm at with this it seems when I start one thing it turns into multiple unfinished things but hey anyway this is new and to feed your unwavering hunger. I actually got this idea and another off of you tube but with putting my own twist to it.

I don't own Harry Potter.

Please review

Rated M to be safe not sure where this will lead but hoping for a little first time loving and smut.

Chapter 1 A Day Not Forgotten

(Harry's POV)

**On this day exactly 1 month ago I lost the most important thing to me.**

**That day started with the usual teasing of Ron's new nickname (Won Won!)**

**Throughout the entire day nothing seemed out of the ordinary until a group of rogue death eaters slipped through Hogwarts defenses by means of using a hidden passage of a vanishing cabinet which was located in the Room of Requirements. We were all caught off guard and I myself and my fellow classmates did what we could to keep the death eaters at bay along side the Hogwarts staff but it seemed as if we were outnumbered and over powered to find hundreds of death eaters and Lord Voldemort himself at the front of his pack. Hermione , Ron , and myself started spluttering curse after curse at any target within sight eventually the Order came to aid us but just as they did that's when it happened that's when my heart stopped. **

**Hermione Granger my best and only true friend was fighting beside me as we were fighting a dozen death eaters and Voldemort by ourselves when she faltered and let a spell slip past her defenses and hit her square in the chest. I knew what magic had hit her it was a familiar shade of green I had no time to react as it collided with her and I knew as her limp body fell lifeless to the floor that I'd lost her forever without ever being able to tell her that I was in love with her and now she'll never know. **

**Ever since that retched day I've been a inconsolable mess. I don't live for anything anymore I'm just a walking empty shell I've shut everyone else out and now its just me and my memories of …her. I don't care about anything anymore not even flying. Its funny how you don't realize your missing something until its gone or even that you love someone until they're gone. I have not spoken a single word to anyone since her death and as Madame Pomfrey put it to Dumbledore apparently I'm severely depressed damn right I am just tell that to my secret stash , hundreds of empty fire whiskey bottles left hidden in the Gryffindor Common Room and the dozens of cuts on my arms that stay hidden under my long shirts. **

Harry was currently sitting with his housemates at the Gryffindor table staring at his uneaten plate of food.

Harry hadn't had much of an appetite since Hermione died and today was no different. He had really felt horrible today and he knew why it was the date that reminded him but the memory of what had happened that day a month ago was what pained him the most. Tears threatened to fall down his face and before anyone could see them Harry quickly left the dinner feast to head to Gryffindor Tower. As Harry jumped steps after steps him came to find that at one moment his foot planted on something other then stone and ended up falling down the steps until he caught himself into a sitting position where a already saddened Harry began to sob there on the revolving staircase until minutes later he saw what he'd stepped on. There before Harry lay a black leather bound book it seemed almost as identical as Tom Riddle's Diary but Harry noticed on the front of the book bold lettering that bore 'Property of Hermione Granger' . Harry couldn't believe it there in his hands he held Hermione's Diary. He opened it to the first page and to his relief he saw a passage written by her that read ('Hermione Jane Potter' . 'oh I only wish and hope that Harry loves me as I do him , I've all these thoughts and feelings about him for years but now they're impeccably strong and they just feel so right like when I think about in the way of true love it just feels completely right and natural I so want to tell him how I feel but will he feel the same , either way I've got to tell him he deserves to know and even then , well maybe well see what happens.)

Harry flipped to the next page and saw that it was the same date as the day she died and all it read was (Dear Diary today is the day that I finally tell Harry about my romantic feelings towards him I just hope that he can focus on me for five minutes and to not be so dim about it what I say to him.)

At that Harry laughed because Hermione was right as usual he was always rather dumb about love and about girls. Despite feeling regret and grief for his dead friend he couldn't feel happier that he'd found her diary just something of hers for him to have and remember her by and that made him feel a little happier.

It was now well after curfew and Harry was the only person that presently remained in the dark common room. He still hadn't done anything or even talked to anyone today as he sat withdrawn and alone in the dimly lit corner of the common room doing school work while every other occupant in the room was either talking amicably or playing an energizing game of either wizards chess or exploding snap.

Harry kept looking into the diary he'd found earlier , sitting just within the warmth and light of the fire just enough to be able to read the entries in the book. Just as Harry was bout to make his way to the bottom of the steps for bed he heard something of a muffled voice and then heard it again as this time he felt the diary vibrate in his hand as it heated up he heard the noise once more and of course curiosity got the better of him when he finally decided to open the book that's when he heard a familiar voice moan ("_Harry where am I is that you and are you ok?) asked a confused Hermione._

_To be continued definitely and yeah this is going some where I like this idea very much._

_Please review _

_Chapter 2 Never Once Forgotten _

_Will be next _

_Let me know what ya think k_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter.

Please review

Chapter 2 Never Once Forgotten

(Harry POV)

Oh Hermione you don't know how happy I am to just here your voice again , are you alright? (Yes. replied Hermione)

Wait if your talking to me could that mean that your still alive and if you are then I need to find a way to see you either through the book or here at Hogwarts , there's something both you and I need to talk about and I miss you very much I thought I'd lost you for good and it hurt me more than anyone else to think that you had died and I saw it all happen and it just tore me apart I've been a mess without you.

[[Harry laughed at how silly he must look right now holding a girls diary and talking directly into the book as if it were a microphone.]]

Hermione how did you manage to keep this diary as a back up plan so to speak the only way that I could think of is to extract a piece of your soul and attach it to the book but to do that would be making a horcrux by having to kill someone which I know you would never do. When and where and how can I meet you safely to talk with you about this diary and also about something I read in this diary?

/ Harry you can meet me now in the diary by tapping it with your wand and clearly speak the words 'Graudula forem mare mente' \\\

(Replied a relieved Hermione)

...I'm sorry if this chapter seems short but you have to understand that I couldn't decide where to end this and so it ends here to better set up the next chapter which will be ch3 Can I Kiss You

That being said chapter 3 will be smutty

I hope you enjoyed this little snippet and remember to review


End file.
